Two Is Better Than One
by maychelle
Summary: Two is definitely better than. This was so true, as has been proven in the life of one Rachel Berry. This is a Sam/Rachel/Puck story, so be warned. Kurtchel friendship, AU after ep 16 season 2.


**Sam pov**

Sam Evans didn't know when he had started falling for Rachel Barbra Berry. Maybe it was the first time he saw her perform when he started attending William McKinley High School. He had been sitting in the quad, trying to blend in with the crowd, trying to get acquainted with the school system before making a move in any direction. He had seen the Cheerios and jocks that morning, and seen how popular they were. He had wondered; was that an elite club that anyone had a shot at joining or was it limited to the people who had been at school the longest.

Then, he heard the most amazing voice ever. He had turned, wanting to find out who the voice belonged to. However, some inborn instincts in the typical American teenager told him not to be so obvious about it. The school as a whole seemed to ignore the amazing voice that was blasting into their ears at such close proximity. The whole situation seemed odd to him. What was going on?

When he had joined the school football team, and subsequently the glee club, then and only then did Sam understand the hierarchy of McKinley High. The glee clubbers as a whole were near the bottom rung of the social ladder, only the Cheerios and football players were somewhat spared the bottom rung treatment due to their status as so and so (meaning cheerleader and jock). He had wanted to approach the owner of said beautiful voice, but found out that she was taken and then Quinn Fabray happened.

He had thought that his chance was gone forever. He never knew the intricacies of Fate and what exactly she had in store for him…

**Puck pov**

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was a stud, no doubt about it. He was the wide receiver of the McKinley High football team, jersey number 20; the widely acclaimed stud amongst the Lima, Ohio denizens (meaning women) and resident bad boy of McKinley (by the guys this time). He was also the proud father to a little baby girl that he had created with the ex-girlfriend of his ex-best friend, Quinn Fabray.

Elizabeth "Beth" Marie was one of the most important girls in his life, she came in a close second to the other important girls he had. There was his mother, Nora Puckerman; then there was his baby sister, Leah Arin Puckerman. After that there was his Hot Jewish American Princess, Rachel Barbra Berry.

He and Berry had been friends, sort of anyway when they were kids. He protected her from bullies (when they were younger and only when he wasn't the one doing the bullying) and in return she was his friend, confidante even, especially after his dad up and bailed on them when his sister was barely months old.

Then, middle school came along and it wasn't seen as cool anymore to hang out with the weird chick with two dads. He didn't understand at first, until he was introduced to the reality of life in a small town with narrow minded kids. If anyone didn't fit into their ideas of normal, they were shunned; humiliated even. That was when Puck learned better. He distanced himself from the closest thing he had to a confessor of his secrets and became closer to his other friend, Finn Hudson.

They were cool; he never knew his dad whereas Puck's dad wasn't worth the effort to know about. Together, they took the middle school followed by freshmen and sophomore year by storm. They were the kings of the world.

Puck couldn't understand how he got involved with Rachel Berry again. Then, he didn't understand how he fell in love with his best friend. After, he didn't know how he became better friends with Sam Evans, new kid on the block, and ended up sharing one of the best things in his life with him. But then, at that time no one knew what Fate had arranged for him…

**Rachel pov**

Rachel was a good girl. She got the best grades in school; she did her best in all her endeavors, she was polite to people, helping anyone she thought needed the help (whether solicited or not), she donated blood on a regular basis as one of her good deeds. The older generation of Lima, Ohio loved her; to them she was the epitome of good manners (not that she knew _that_). She had goals in life, the biggest being to get out of her town and make it big on Broadway.

However, her peers resented the fact that she had already mapped out how her life was supposed to be when they were still contemplating whether boys had cooties and spitwads were the newest fad. Ever since primary school, the boys made fun of her for her wide vocabulary while the girls made fun of her appearance and her dads. She tried defending them, but to the younger generation, if you didn't fit in, you were automatically out.

It had been the same for her dads at first, but after a few of years of living in town and being the upstanding citizens that they were, they were accepted by the older generation. Okay, so maybe some people were weirded out by them, but they were few and far between. On the whole, they were welcomed. She had had a friend in Noah Puckerman, but he had started pulling away in middle school and becoming a general rebel, leaving her friendless again. Then there was Samuel, the younger brother of her Uncle Aaron's wife, Laura.

You could count them as friends, well relatives anyway, since they were related by marriage. However, the last time they had met had been at the birth of their niece (if you could call it _that_). Then they had lost all contact, unless the occasional glimpse of him during their brief years of competing on the gymnastic circuit counted. Even then, it had been few and far between. She didn't even know his full name. Some friend she was.

She never expected her life to go like this. However, no one knows what tricks that Fate had up her sleeve. You just learned to roll with the punches she guessed…


End file.
